The invention relates to a decorative self-adhering novelty called a topper, and more particularly to such a novelty that can be adhesively applied to a variety of articles. For example, they can be applied to an edge or partially extend over flexible or rigid articles. Uniquely, the toppers of the invention are well adapted to fit over articles of the type comprising stems, shafts, posts, narrow flat objects and the like.
Known in the art are stem-like articles such as pencils, pens, markers and other writing instruments. Other stem-like items are toothbrushes. Also known are other articles such as plain wooden dowel sticks, flat wooden objects such as wooden rulers, and flat metal items such as metal rulers. Also well known as flat self-coiling products such as wristband-type spring bands. The toppers can also be applied to any article having a free edge that will effectively hold the article by adhesion.
The usual methods for decorating these types of articles would typically be to print on the surface of the products by methods such as pad printing, screen printing offset printing, painting, dipping into a color base, embossing, heat transfer application, hot foil stamping, metal stamping, laser burning and other commonly used methods of embellishment.
These methods of decoration require that the decoration be applied to the surface of the article and will be restricted in size by the size of the article. However, sometimes a secondary decorative part can be made separate from the product and then glued or otherwise bonded to the product. This will generally comprise of a nameplate, a plastic part, a sticker or other single piece which may simply have adhesive applied to its underside, and then adhered directly to the original article. One example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,888 to Volkert, which shows the preparation of popup articles having an adhesive at edge locations. The process of making these articles requires several cutting steps. U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,834 shows inflatable applique articles for adhesion to fabric. See also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,337 to Sloot. These articles include the use of adhesives, but they are made for application to one surface of fabric articles.
Generally, to decorate both sides of a product, one would need to apply two stickers, or two nameplates, or employ two print passings. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,212, Spector shows a novelty item for slipping over the top of a pen, but the articles must be molded to fit the given article.
What is desired therefore is a quick, simple, easy-to-apply decorative topper that can slip over the top of various objects and be adhered with no mess, be relatively permanent, and can be adjusted into its final position before the adhesive grips the surface of the article. Also desired is a simple and economical process for making articles of this type.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a decorative novelty, such as a topper which can be easily applied to various articles with some degree of permanence, so the article can be sold as a fully decorated article, or the topper can be sold as a slip-on topper for application in the consumer marketplace. The toppers should be able to be applied in one easy step.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a decorative topper wherein the decorative portions can have a variety of shapes. The shape can create a topper that fits within the size of the article which it is decorating, or it may extend laterally from the article which it is decorating.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a topper where, during the manufacturing process, two pieces of material as well as two layers of adhesive can be formed and cut out in one step, but where the two ends which need to remain open, remain so and do not seal together.
Another object of the invention is to provide a topper that can be affixed to desired articles in one easy step, but can be moved around, positioned, and adjusted before the adhesive grabs hold.
Yet another object of the invention is to create a topper which is made from a pre-formed decorated thermoplastic, so as to create a very three-dimensional topper.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a simple and economical process for making articles of this type.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide composite articles comprising a base article and a topper.
These and other objectives are achieved by the invention, which provides a decorative topper, a method for making such a topper and a composite of a base article and a topper. The decorative toppers are laminates of plastic and other suitable materials, sealed around a major portion of a peripheral edge but include at least one portion, e.g., one or more edges, that is not sealed closed in the original forming of the product. The portion that remains open provides the area that will slide over the object to be decorated. At the opening is a release paper, preferably on both surfaces of the topper, which release. paper covers a pressure sensitive adhesive.
In one embodiment, the decorative hollow article comprises: at least two sheets of flat, heat-sealable stock having an adhesive on a portion of said sheets, said adhesive covered by a release material; a seal along a peripheral edge of said at least two sheets of flat, heat-sealable stock thereby forming a hollow cavity, open along a portion of the periphery, wherein the adhesive covered by the release material is located at an opening formed at a portion of the periphery that is not sealed.
The process for producing a shaped, decorative hollow article of the invention, in one aspect comprises: providing at least two sheets of flat, heat-sealable stock having an adhesive on a portion of said sheets, said adhesive covered by a release material; laying the sheets together such that the release material on each is overlapped with the release material on the other; placing the sheets in contact with a shaped sealing die and plate to form the hollow article having a peripheral edge which is sealed about its major extent, except in the area of the release material.
In one embodiment in accordance with the invention, a first layer of vinyl bearing a decorative printing on one side overlays a second vinyl layer which may be reflective, or glow in the dark, or holographic or have some other background of an interesting nature.
In another embodiment, the back of the topper could also be printed or otherwise decorated, and in yet a further embodiment, the back of the topper can have an adaptation such as a zipper pull clip.
With a decoratively-shaped topper in accordance with the invention, a great variety of shapes can be achieved and made in an economic manner and made available with attractive appearances and/or reflective features as seems desirable.
One preferred article onto which to attach a shaped topper is a self-coiling vinyl-covered wristband. Also preferred is a pencil or other writing instrument. In the case of a self-coiling wristband, the wristband may have a flocked backing material for user comfort. Similarly, the topper can also have a backing made of a flocked material. The wristband for example can be made of a reflective vinyl for user safety. The top surface of the topper can also be made of a reflective material. These toppers may also be applied over auto antennas for decoration, to find one""s car easily in a parking lot, or if reflective, for safety purposes.
In addition, a topper may be adhered to the top of a jacket lapel, and held on from front and back, it will not have a tendency to fall forward. For some applications, the adhesive will be selected for easy, clean release.
The invention and its particular features will become more apparent from the following detailed description considered with reference to the accompanying drawings.